Characters/Xuanzang
Overview | width="230px" valign="top"| Pros: * Multiple powerful Bludgeon skills with no Wait time * The ONLY AoE Seal skill in the game * Overall very solid frontliner | width="230px" valign="top"| Cons: * Very limited range and AoE options * Slightly below average speed |} Skills |} Xuanzang, the famous monk from Journey to the West, is an absolute bruiser on the front lines. She's a rare Bludgeon type hero that has a very high power, yet modest delay moveset with no Wait time except for her hero skill! Couple her great moveset with really solid stats and a nice passive that weakens the Attack stat of the entire enemy front line, and you have one of the most reliable Bludgeon heroes in the game. Being a Bludgeon hero, Xuanzang's basic attack is Strike. It has very restricted range, but high damage to compensate. Downward Strike throws down some significant damage at a low cost, and also moves the target down one file. Being able to hit the entire front row also introduces a way to pull top file enemies into range of her other skills if she's in the bottom file of your unit, in addition to just re-positioning an enemy for ally AoEs and other situational benefits. Crown Bash is, in my opinion, an unparalleled Bludgeon skill. It has monstrous attack power, moderate cost, relatively low delay, and applies a significant Delay time to the target enemy. It's just the perfect combination of strong, fast, and abusable. Its only downfall is the restricted range, which applies to all of her skills. The final trump card is her Ring Tightening Mantra. Being able to inflict Seal status to almost the entire enemy unit is truly what separates Xuanzang from every other hero in her class. Seal preventing skill usage easily makes it the single most important status effect against super bosses, gods, and other post-game monstrosities. Despite the moderate Wait time, the low Delay and ability to regain a decent amount of meter via Magic type damage allows it to be more abusable than most other Hero Skills! Items Although Xuanzang has great natural damage output and disabling options, she has strangely poor synergy with the majority of big damage boosting items. There's two approaches that I like when building her. The first option is just to set up purely for speed and support. Speed boosters, Delay reducers, additional Passive skills, and the Sharur bludgeon item are all very useful in making her just universally more useful to the team. The second, more dynamic option is to set her up with two katana items plus either a heal boosting item or a passive regen item (depending on if you plan to field her with a healer or not, respectively). This gives her stats on par with legendary heroes, but relies on the healing power to keep her above 80% of her max troop count. Good Item Synergy: # Sharur #* With her low Luck stat, this item allows her to cancel enemy skills without the need for a supremely rare crit # Bonus Passive skill items #* In particular, the Aesir Helmet perfectly synergizes with her own passive, crippling the enemy frontline with -1 Atk and Def # Speed boosts and Delay reduction #* Both types of items nicely improve her attack speed, which helps her moderate natural speed considerably # Katana items #* Oodenta and Mikazuki Munechika together give +2 to Attack, Defense, and Speed (bringing them to 10/8/7), but swapping either one for Doujigiri will raise her Attack to 12 # Heal boosts #* Tai Sui is easy to buy and boosts efficiency of healing received by 50%, which greatly aids in keeping you at full troops (Hourai Jewel is better, but required to craft Mikazuki Munechika) # Passive Regeneration #* Soma takes a bit to craft, but regenerating 20% of your troops every turn goes a long way to keeping you in good health without a healer Missions Category:EiyuuSenki Category:Characters